This invention relates to sabots used in the firing of projectiles from smooth-bore gun barrels.
The patents to Aherns, U.S. Pat. No. 620,400; Manning et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,648; Romer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,167, and Jaslow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,861, show various cage devices for various projectiles.
In the testing of impact damage to certain products, such as aircraft fuel system components, it is desirable to obtain test results without the use of actual high explosive warheads. The system used must be capable of withstanding velocities up to 2130 meters per second without experiencing material breakdown which would be detrimental to performance and reliability. The system used should provide spread behavior which is predictable and repetitive.